MSAM
by Sonar
Summary: Max Steel/Action man crossover. It's all crazy!


This is a story inspired by a show I watch called Max Steel. It is rated Pg. The characters are not real and the ages are made up. Nevada, Sarina and Jenn are my characters and the other characters are not mine and Brandy/Blaze is my character. I do not own the characters off Max Steel. It's an Action Man/ Max Steel crossover. It's an alternate story to Blaze joining. This is an alternate reality fanfiction. In my real stories, Blaze doesn't know how she changed into Blaze. But there is a surprise in the story. This is when Blaze is 18. It's a strange alternate story. This is 4 years later and yes; Tempest is 18 as well. I worked on this since 2-3 years ago or something like that. I don't care if this story is flamed because it sucks. I'll actually review this and say it sucks.

It was a windy day where me, my friends, Jenn, Sarina and Nevada were hanging out at Del Oro bay.

I finally had a break. The sun was hot and I was wearing my bathing suit. Nevada and Sarina were talking while putting on sunscreen with Jenn while I was swimming in the water. While I was swimming back, I was nearly hit by a boat so I went under water to block it.

I came back out and mumbled," That jerk!"

I swam back to shore and was surprised by Josh McGrath's boyfriend, Laura.

I said," Hey Laura!"

Laura said," Hey Brandy! I see you are hanging with the gang!"

I said," Yeah! I am just hanging around! What's up?"

Laura said," I was wondering if you and me can go hang out tonight! I am mad at Josh and need someone to talk to if you are not busy!"

I said," I'm not busy!"

Laura said," Great! I'll pick you up!"

She gave me a high five and said," See you later!"

I said," Bye!"

Nevada, Sarina and Jenn came over as I saw Josh.

I shouted," Hey Josh!"

Josh ran over and said," Hey Brandy, Nevada, Sarina and Jenn! Have you seen Laura?"

I said," Yeah and she is mad at you!"

Josh said," What makes you so sure?"

I said," She wants to hang with me tonight cause she was miffed off by you!"

Josh said," Go figure but I got to go because of my other job!"

I said," That's odd! We have to also! See ya Josh McGrath and keep out of trouble!"

Josh walked off as the four of us ran off the beach.

Later, I was at my company, Glennteka.

I saw my boss, Ms. Jefferson.

I said," Wanted to see us?"

Ms.Jefferson said," Yes I do! Sarina, Jenn and Nevada, I want you to spy on the Dread Company! Brandy! You got a special assignment!"

I said sarcastically," Oh yeah!"

Ms.Jefferson said," You have to get that disk from the boat in Japan!"

I said," I'm off!"

I took off and I was in Japan in 2 hours. I had the feeling that I wasn't alone.

I thought," I got to get the disk!"

I got a ticket to the boat and went aboard it.

I also thought," Dragonelle is here too!"

I walked around the boat and spotted a woman with blond hair with Josh McGrath.

I walked and said," Josh! Why are you here?"

The two jumped as Josh said," Don't do that!"

I said," Why are you here?"

Josh said," I got a break from work. Brandy! I want you to meet Rachel Leeds! Rachel! This is Brandy P.S.!"

I shaked hands with her as she said," Nice to meet you!"

I said," Nice to meet you too! Nice cruise isn't it?"

Josh said," Great!"

I said," I told Laura that I have to cancel our night hangout! She forgave me and she told me that she forgives you for not being there!"

Josh said," You're the best!"

I said," I take that as a comment!"

I walked off only to confront Dragonelle in my quarters.

Rachel said," Do you hear that?"

Josh said," Let's go!"

Berto Martinez was talking to Josh and said," It sounds like a fight!"

Josh said," Tell me about it Bro!"

The two arrived and Berto could see in Josh's eye that it was Dragonelle and I fighting. I tossed Dragonelle outside and continued fighting. I saw a vial and tried to avoid letting her get it in me but she didn't. Instead, she got a gun and dragged me. Josh and Rachel didn't try as I got a gun out of my pocket and hit radioactive chemicals, which was max probes, which I didn't expect.

Dragonelle threw me in her quarters, took the max probes cans threw them with me and shot them and closed her door. I screamed as each of the cans got on me with the chemical. I woke up a few hours later to be back at Glennteka.

Jenn said," She's up!"

I said," What happened and what went in me?"

Sarina said," You have max probes and we are giving you transfasic energy to survive which we already did!"

Nevada said," We got the disk before N-tek or dread did!"

Ms.Jefferson said," You are now like Max Steel from N-tek! We can watch from your eyes and check your vitals, Brandy! You can also change face!"

I put my wrist in front of my face and flicked it once.

My hair changed blond with black lips and blue eyes and blue make-up.

I looked at a mirror said," This rocks and when I am in this form I will be known as Mariah Crawford unless you have any other names!"

Sarina said," Why don't you try Angel Shelby Cropper?"

I said," I'll stick with that!"

I changed my face back as Nelvana explained everything but I knew it already. Then I left.

It was sunset at Del Oro bay as I walked upon the ground, which was sandy. I saw Laura and walked over to her.

I said," Hey Laura!"

Laura said," Hi! Want to walk across the beach?"

I said," Sure but look who's coming?"

Laura said," Hi Pete and Josh!"

I said," Hiya guys!"

Josh said," Hey Brandy! Hi Laura!"

Pete said," Hi you two!"

I said," Me and Laura were just going for a walk!"

Josh said," We were wondering if you would like to head to the cafe?"

I said," Sorry! I can't! I got a new job and a night shift to take up!"

Laura said," See ya!"

I walked off waving to the three.

Berto was saying to Josh," There's something not right with her!"

Josh said," I got to go too! See you tomorrow! Jim! Here's the $35 dollars I owe you! Take Laura and give her a good time!"

The two left as Josh said," What do you mean by that?"

Berto said," Come to N-tek and I'll tell you!"

Josh walked into N-tek 65 minutes later to see Berto waiting for him.

Josh changed into Max Steel and said," Hey Bro! What's up?"

Berto looked and said," This girl seems to be infused with the same stuff as you but I don't know how the max probes got aboard the ship!"

Max said," Me too! It is so strange and besides the fact that she has got a job that I don't know of. She won't tell me!"

Berto said," What's her name so I can find out more info?"

Rachel Leeds came in and said," Hey you two! I got a video from Dread but it was not intended for us!"

Max took the tape from Rachel and gave it to Berto who put it in. Berto pressed a key and the tape played.

Rachel said," It's Brandy! The girl we met!"

Max said," And a friend of mine!"

Berto said," This tape is strange!"

Rachel said," I'll say but it left a clue of where to go!"

Max said," Might as well get to it!"

Later...

Max, Berto and Rachel took off to Greece where I was with Sarina, Jenn and Nelvana.

Berto said," So we must retrieve a disk from here!"

Max said," It's Brandy!"

Rachel said," I knew she'd be here!"

The three watched as I followed two people and they saw three people with me.

They hid behind a pole as I said," We split up! I will head to the mountains while you guys scope around here! I detect a strange energy from here!"

Nelvana said," Good luck!"

I said," I'll need it! Jenn you go that way!"

Jenn said," Right!"

I took off to the mountains getting the gear out of the pick-up I brought along.

Rachel said," Max! You and Berto follow Brandy! I'll follow the three girls! We will meet back here in 4 to 5 hours! Keep in contact!"

Max said," Right!"

Berto and Max went off to where I went. An hour later, I came to the mountain and started climbing but I didn't know I was being followed. Berto and Max watched me as I started climbing.

I thought," I got to get moving!"

Berto and Max started climbing after me.

Berto said," I wonder what energy source she's talking about!"

Then rocks started to fall. I was trying to avoid them but I was knocked off. I was screaming as Max and Berto saw me. I was trying to find something on my pocket and found it. It had a hook sticking out. I fired and it went on a ledge. I started to reel myself up by pressing a button on the gun.

Berto said," Look!"

There was clouds forming as a plane showed up. It started to come towards me where I was.

Max said," I don't know why a plane would come out."

I sighed as I let go. I landed on the left wing of the plane but I was sliding.

I shouted," I see the source but watch out! There's a blimp coming!"

Max said," Wally?"

Sarina said," Get ready!"

I said," On it!"

I started throwing the rope out of my gun and tried to go across.

Berto said," She's insane!"

I started to get across and into the blimp.

I said," Break the line Sarina and get back to base with Nelvana and Jenn!"

Sarina took off as I walked inside the blimp. Guns were on the walls and had to block from them. I started to jump and hit some guns. I than headed out of the hallway and that's where I conforted a stranger. I could tell he was male. He had his back faced towards me and turned to see me there.

He said," So you made it through my security!"

I said," Nice system but it could not out do me!"

He said," I suggest you run!"

I said," As a member of Glennteka, I do not run away!"

I noticed a jet coming.

I shouted," Behind you!"

I saw two missiles as he thought it was a joke. I ran towards him and knocked him down as the missiles came through. I saw flames as I grabbed the fire extinguisher and tried to put out the flames.

I said," Get out of here now!"

He said," why should I? I know the blimp is on fire but.."

He came behind me and grabbed me.

Rachel took the jet and came by Max and Berto.

Max said," Nice shot but my friend is in there!"

Rachel said," Brandy?"

Max gasped.

Max shouted," Who is he?"

He shouted," I am Tempest and if you want her to live, go now! She is my hostage!"

Then another ship came. The back of that ship opened and out came another man, Action man.

I shouted," Alex!"

Tempest threw me aside and shot lightning bolts at Alex. I groaned as my back hit the counsel.

Alex jumped aboard the blimp as did Max.

Berto and Rachel were watching. I recovered a few minutes later to see Alex and Max. Max was helping him.

I started crawling as I heard," Brandy! Jump onto the plane!"

I saw it was Alex's friend. They threw a rope and Fidget was holding it. I moved and jumped onto the rope. I was being pulled up.

I said," Thanks Fidget!"

Fidget said," Glad to see you!"

Rikki came down and said," Brandy! Alex was worried of you!"

I blushed and hugged the two.

They closed the door as I said," Shouldn't we wait for your Action man?"

Fidget said," He'll be done in a second!"

We headed to the cockpit and I saw Grinder.

I said," Grinder! How about we see what is going on here?"

Grinder said," Sure thing!"

Grinder tried to turn the ship as lightning hit the ship. Rikki panicked.

I said," Rikki! Calm down!"

Rikki said," How can I calm down when lightning is hitting us?"

Grinder said," I got an idea! Brandy! Come on! Fidget! Take over!"

Fidget said," Roger, Grinder!"

Rikki said," Be careful!"

I said," Don't worry of it!"

Grinder said," Rikki! Try to be calm and set your mind on something else!"

Berto and Rachel were watching the ship's doors opened again. Grinder and I got across to the blimp.

I shouted," Hey Tempest! It's me ya want!"

Grinder ran to the computers that weren't on fire and tried to get the blimp to land.

I said," Alex! You! On three!"

Alex said," One!"

Max said," Two!"

I said," Three!"

We all jumped on Tempest but the two were flung off easily.

Tempest said," Get off me!"

I said," You didn't say please!"

He grabbed my arm and got me off putting me in front of him. Alex ran over to Grinder because Grinder fell down.

Tempest said to me," I don't have to."

Alex said," Brandy!"

Max said," You creep!"

My body felt frozen as Tempest had me in his arms and a hand over my mouth. I knew I was about to give out.

Tempest said," Leave or she gets it!"

Max said to Berto in his biolink," Berto! Get Rachel to move the ship to the blimp! We lost for now!"

Berto said," Rachel! Let's get Max! He just told me what to do! He said we lost for now!"

Rachel said," Affirmative!"

Rachel went to the blimp and Max jumped onto the wing of the plane. Alex listened and went off with his team extreme. Tempest forced me to move but where did he want me to be? He took me all the way to the escape pods and got me in there. He de-attached the ship from the blimp and took off to his head quarters as the blimp crashed. I didn't bother struggling cause I would not be able to breathe. I closed my eyes as he let his hand off my mouth. I was dumbfounded. I opened my eyes back up to be in rather of a shock.

I took a few deep breaths. I placed on the seatbelt. I hated these Max probes. I closed my eyes as he piloted. He didn't threaten me yet but I was stuck in the front with him. He knew something I didn't know. I knew that Tempest had worked for Dr.X now.

Later…

He landed at a base as I unbuckled. It was uneasy landing but it came out okay. He got off and restrained my arms with his power rod by my neck.

He ordered me," Start walking!"

I nodded and started walking out of the pod. He seemed very childish under that villain of himself. We arrived at the door and he typed in the access code. He released me and pushed me in.

I didn't seem to get mad at all. He led me to the labs of Dr.X. The doors opened to see Dr.X and Asazi.

Tempest said," Dr.X! This woman had got in my way!"

Dr.X said," You seem familiar but I can't place it!"

I said," Probably not as agent Angel Shelby Cropper!"

I hit a button and added," Brandy is my name!"

Dr.X said," Ah, yes! You are the one from Glennteka!"

I said," Anyone knows that!"

I just got a headache as Asazi walked over and looked at me.

I said," I have heard of you Asazi! You're pretty good at your skills!"

Asazi smiled," Seems like I'm known!"

I said," Yeah!"

Dr.X said," You have some knowledge! I knew you would come here but how did you know of the power source?"

I answered," Oh that! I got Max probes in my body and it allows me to see radiation levels and see energy sources and I admit having machines in me are a pain! They are so small! I have to energize with transfasic energy in order to survive!"

Dr.X rubbed his chin," Interesting! What are your abilities?"

I said," I got super speed and strength! I also can change my face to hide my identity!"

I added," I bet you are wondering why I am telling you this?"

Asazi said," Yeah!"

Tempest added," Why are you telling you this?"

I answered," I'm giving you information! Right now, Action Man and Max Steel are probably working together to get me out of here! It was N-tek's fault that I am transfused with little machines called nano-probes! I admit I do not like these powers and rather have them removed! I already have hidden powers I didn't reveal!"

Dr.X said," What do you know about all this stuff?"

I said," I can tell you everything I know about my company!"

Dr.X said," I'll make you a deal! If I remove those probes from your body, you'll give us the information!"

He held out his hand. I accepted his hand and shook it.

I smirked," You got a deal cause I can give you weaknesses of the good guys too!"

Tempest raised an eyebrow," This ought to be interesting!"

Dr.X ordered Asazi," Asazi, keep an eye out!"

Asazi nodded and took her crossbow with her.

Not far from the lab…

I told Dr.X and Tempest," In real life, I am a villain but I was able to change forms to hide my identity."

Tempest asked," So when did you become a villain?"

I answered," When I was 7. I'm now 18."

Tempest said," Pretty amazing! I'm 18 also"

Dr.X said," We're here at the lab!"

I said," Dr.X, I want to thank you for this proposal!"

Dr.X said," Anytime Brandy!"

He opened the lab doors and led me in.

Dr.X said," Sit on the table and I'll give a quick scan!"

Tempest led me to the table and I sat down. Dr.X took a device and scanned me. Then it showed on a screen. I closed my left eye.

I said," I was told that these probes cannot be removed!"

Dr.X said," It shall be proved wrong! I can get rid of those probes and the changes they made on you!"

I nodded as Tempest grabbed my sides and laid me down on the table.

Dr.X said," Put her to sleep!"

Tempest took a mask, as I didn't struggle. He held the back of my head. He placed the mask on me. I took a deep breath and my eyes flickered shut.

Dr.X said," Let's proceed!"

Tempest nodded as Dr.X walked over to my body. They started working on my body.

Later…

I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a blond blur.

Tempest said," So you're up!"

I nodded as my vision got blurred.

I asked him as he handed me some water," How long was I out?"

Tempest answered," 7 hours! It was an hard operation but it was successful!"

I accepted the glass as he released his hand off it. I wrapped my other hand around the glass. I moved the glass to my mouth and took a drink. Tempest caught the glass, as I felt weak. He placed it down and caught me before I hit the table hard.

He said," Gotcha!"

I moaned as he held me up in a sitting position. I sighed.

I said," Thanks!"

Tempest said back," Anytime! Must be from the sleeping sedative!"

I nodded," Yeah! I get dizzy from them!"

Tempest observed," I noticed!"

He moved my legs off the table.

Dr.X said through the com-line," Tempest, come in!"

Tempest touched the microphone on his com-link and said," What is it?"

Dr.X ordered," Do a check-up on the girl!"

Tempest growled," Why me?"

Dr.X said," You're the only one around! I'm with Asazi finding Action man!"

Tempest said defeated," All right, Dr.X!"

Tempest watched as I closed my eyes and focused my power. Tempest covered his eyes and I revealed my other form, Blaze. I made sure my gloves were on. He uncovered his eyes. He gasped in awe as I yawned.

I explained," This is my form, Blaze!"

Tempest said, impressed," Pretty cool!"

I blushed," Thanks!"

Tempest came over and did the check-up. I took off my gloves and then held the table.

Tempest said," There is no more of those machines!"

I corrected," Nano-probes!"

Tempest added," Right! You're back to normal with out the nano-probes and the improvements made in order for you to get use to the changes."

I said," Are you sure?"

Tempest said," Positive!"

I sighed and got my gloves as he finished the check-up. I jumped off the table as I stood in front of him. I placed my gloves on and sighed again. I decided to transform back. I transformed to my normal self.

Tempest said," Why did you transform back?"

I said," I just felt like it! I know that Action Man and Max Steel will be looking for me as are the agents I work with but will they be surprised!"

Tempest raised his left eyebrow and questioned," What do you mean?"

I chuckled," They don't know who I'm really am in real life! They think I'm Brandy but I'm really Blaze!"

Tempest questioned," You didn't tell them?

I shook my head and said to him," Thanks to Dr.X, I am free!"

Tempest just looked puzzled. I just sighed.

I explained to him again," I'm free of being held back by all that is good!"

I smacked him in the shoulder.  
He said as he closed his left eye," Ouch!"

I said," I meant to do that!"

He said," So why did you let yourself get caught?"

I answered," I didn't! I just acted stupid!"

Tempest said," Dr.X has a plan!"

I said," I'm interested!"

I crossed my arms. Dr.X and Asazi came in with Quake and Gangrene.

Dr.X said," I see she kept her deal!"

I said," I don't back out on deals!"

Quake said," So who's this girl?"

I introduced," My name is Brandy but my other form is Blaze!"

Tempest said," Her form is cool!"

Dr.X said," Go on and show your villain form!"

I smiled," As you wish!"

I transformed into Blaze with waist length hair, a sleeveless red tank top, red jeans and red lipstick. I was the same size as Tempest.

Quake said," Pretty nice!"

Asazi said," So you're Blaze?"

I nodded," Yes I'm Blaze! I shoot fire out of my hands! Let me give you a sample!"

My hand suddenly went on fire as Tempest and Asazi jumped back. I saw a chair and fired at it. The chair than blew up and I caught the piece of chair that was heading for me.

Quake said," That was really impressive!"

I blushed," Thanks!"

I dropped the piece of chair that broke off the rest of the chair.

Tempest said," That was pretty awesome, Blaze!"

Dr.X said," Blaze, I was wondering if you want to join the council of doom!"

I said," I thought you would never ask. I'd be honored to join! It will be a pleasure serving you!"

Dr.X said," You're going to have to prove you can be a member and I have just the plan! You will transform back into Brandy and lure Action Man and Max Steel into one spot! Then we will come out and trap them! We'll start with a distress call and then we will go somewhere and tie you up and when the two come, we'll ambush them!"

I said," Sounds like a plan!"

I held out my hand and shook hands with Dr.X.

I commented," It's really a honor to be with a criminal mastermind!"

Dr.X said," Thanks for the comment!"

I said," Anytime!"

Dr.X said," Let's get the plan in motion! Tempest and Quake, you take Blaze and prepare for the distress signal. Asazi, Gangrene, you're with me!"

Tempest and Quake led me out of the lab.

Tempest said," If you'll follow us!"

I joined the two men and followed them out of the lab. I studied the two men. I looked to Quake. He wore a suit that covered his body. He saw me looking at him.

I commented," Nice suit!"

Quake said," Thank you! I'm the only one like this!"

I asked," How did you get the name Quake?"

Quake answered," This suit allows me to make earthquakes!"

I said," The name suits you!"

Quake said," How did you choose the name, Blaze?"

Tempest turned as I said," I never figured it out! I must of thought it up!"

Quake said," Wow! It's a really nice name!"

I added," Yeah and my real name is Brandy! Don't you just love the job of being a villain?"

Tempest answered," I would have to agree! We are nearly there! Being a villain is just fun!"

Quake said," Yeah, you get to cause trouble!"

We arrived at the end of the hall as Quake opened the door. I walked in followed by Tempest and then

Quake entered.

Tempest said," I'm going to tap into Alex's communication link! You better transform back into your real form!"

I said," Yeah, I better!"

I had obeyed Tempest's order, changing to my other and true form, Brandy.

Quake said," One question! How are we going to convince Action jerk that she's in danger?"

I added," And Max Steel?"

Tempest said," We all access their communication and then you put on a act."

I said," You're a genius!"

Tempest chuckled," I am one! Thanks for the comment!"

I had to smile," Anytime!"

Meanwhile…

Grinder announced," Alex, we got a transmission!"

Alex said," Can you get a visual?"

Grinder answered," No!"

He pressed a button to hear my voice," Somebody help me!"

Alex said," Where are you?"

I shouted," Tempest and Quake have got me! Please hurry! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Alex said," Brandy!"

Rikki said," Lost the transmission!"

Grinder asked," Did you trace it?"

Rikki said," There was interference!"

At N-tek…

Berto received a transmission and it came on visual.

Berto said," How did you get in the com-line?"

I asked," Where's Max?"

Berto said," He's busy at the moment!"

I said," This is kind of important! I was hoping he would be here!"

Berto said," Tell me what it is?"

I said," Okay, stranger!"

Berto said," I'm Doctor Berto Martinez!"

I said," Call me Brandy! You're a scientist?"

Berto said," Yep! What is it?"

I said," The Doom council is holding me captive and are planning to contact Dread!"

Berto said," Where are you?"

I said," I'll give you the coordinates, Berto, of where I am going to be transferred. I don't have much time until they find me!"

Berto said," Transfer the coordinates!"

He saw me as I started typing.

I said," Transfer complete!"

Berto was quite impressed," I got them! I'll contact Max and tell him of the situation!"

I replied," Thanks Berto!"

Berto said," Just doing my job!"

I said," I hear someone coming! See ya later Martinez!"

Berto clicked a button and the screen went off.

Berto thought," Now to call Max!"

He typed on a few buttons and saw the signal was lost.

Berto sighed," Looks like I'm going!"

Later…

I was transferred to an oilrig not far from Del Oro bay. Tempest was tying me up. My arms were tied in chains and then the chain was lifted up. I looked at how high I was.

I thought," I sure wish I was back to my normal self!"

The view was really awful, even if it was sunny with a trace of gray clouds.

Tempest said in the com-line," She is all tied up!"

Dr.X said," Excellent! We spotted Alex's plane and another one! Find a hiding place!"

Tempest said," Right!"

I was up in the air, feeling the breeze hitting my face. I could see Tempest climbing down the ladder as the chain moved a bit. Then I saw Big Air as it landed down. I started to make noises through my gag. Then I saw another ship.

It landed beside Big Air as Rikki, Grinder, Alex and Fidget came out. Berto has pressed a button and the top of the ship opened. Berto jumped out and walked to see Team X-treme.

Alex shouted," There she is!"

I thought," I can't do this! I can't betray them!"

I moved my legs back and forth trying to break free.

Tempest thought," What the heck is she doing?"

Alex looked to Berto," Let me guess you got a transmission too!"

Berto said," Yep!"

Alex said," It could be a trap!"

Berto suggested," I got an idea! Let's split into two groups!"

Grinder said," Sounds like a plan!"

Alex said," Rikki, you go with him while me and the others look around!"

Rikki nodded, finally getting something to do. Berto and Rikki ran off to the ladder. Rikki got on the ladder first.

I thought," It's strange now that I'm not who I seem to be! I want to be able to be good and yet I want to be bad! Maybe, I'll just ask that Berto guy to see if he can cure me!"

I had struggled for a bit. Rikki saw the control as he ran over to them after getting off the ladder.

Rikki said," I'm bringing her down!"

Rikki moved the lever on the right. The chain began to move down. I was trying to say something but the gag muffled my voice.

I was nearly down as Berto grabbed my waist and I was standing on my feet. Rikki than ran over, helping Berto. Berto took off the gag. Then Alex and the others saw Tempest, Asazi, Quake, Gangrene and Dr.X, their leader.

Berto shouted," It's a trap!"

Berto and Rikki removed the chains as Alex looked around.

Grinder said," Just great!"

Alex said," Okay, now this really has Dr.X on this!"

Tempest and Asazi started firing as Fidget gasped.

Grinder quoted," This is totally tweaked!"

Grinder moved in time to avoid Asazi's arrow.

The chains dropped to the ground as I stood up with help from Berto.

I said to the two," We need a diversion!"

Berto said," Any ideas Amiga?"

I said," Yeah! Rikki, do you see that machine with the hook? Go over to the machine and hook one of the villains!"

Rikki nodded thinking," Yes! I finally get to do something!"

Berto said," You have anything for me to do?"

I shook my head," Not really! I need to talk to you after we deal with them!"

Berto seemed confused," Sure!"

I said," I'll explain the whole story!"

Berto said," Later!"

I said," You'll be surprised!"

Tempest looked away and saw my eyes. He could tell that I was about to regret my action. He could tell I was sorry for doing this. I smiled at him before fire surrounded me. Berto jumped back and gasped, eyes opening in surprise.

I said," The name's Blaze. I'll tell you about this later!"

Berto said," I'll stand back unless you want a diversion!"

I replied," No need to!"

Berto stood behind me as I fired at the oil barrels. Asazi, Dr.X, Gangrene and Quake were thrown back.

I shouted," Alex! Get off!"

Alex said," What about you?"

I shouted," I'll be fine! Berto, get off the rig!"

Berto said," I'll wait for you in the air!"

I said," Thanks! Now go!"

Berto said," Be careful Amiga!"

I nodded and he ran to the ladder. He began to climb down the ladder and ran to the ship he came in. Alex and the others ran in. Tempest was trapped within the flames as it circled him. Tempest fired but the fire grew bigger. He stopped, realizing he is feeding the flame.

Dr.X ordered, shouting," Let's get out of here!"

Asazi, Dr.X, Gangrene and Quake ran to the ship.

Asazi said," What about the spark plug?"

Tempest thought," She is so a snake!"

Dr.X said," Leave him."

I thought," I have to do something to save him!"

I fired at Dr.X and his crew.

Smoke began to rise in the air as Grinder flew the ship out. Berto watched from above as I moved down the ladder.

Tempest said," Somebody help me!"

Tempest was beginning to cough as he covered his mouth, after placing his power sticks on his back.

Tempest was beginning to choke as his lungs filled with smoke. He was beginning to get dizzy.

I thought," Oh no! I got to save him!"

I moved for the ladder and climbed down as his eyes rolled back to his head. His body began to get weak as his eyes closed and fell to the ground.

I shouted," Hold on!"

There was another explosion as I got down the ladder and focused my power.

I thought," I control fire so I will break a hole into the firewall and save him from suffocating!"

I walked forward and focused. I than opened my eyes and ran for the fire. The fire began to go lower and then there was a hole in the firewall. I came to Tempest's aid, running to him. I went to my knees and checked his pulse. He was doing okay as he moaned softly. He opened his eyes a little.

I said," I'm getting you out of here!"

I slowly moved his body up as he blacked out again. I limped his body against mine and got him out as the flame went up again. Berto came down lower and released a rope. I grabbed it and I was pulled up. Berto opened the top of the ship and I placed Tempest in. I than held onto the wing.

I shouted to Berto," Let's go!"

Berto responded and the jet flew off. We arrived at N-tek and before we landed, I jumped off the wing, my arms going numb. Berto than got the wheels out of the bottom of the plane. The plane landed. Berto opened the top as I jumped on the wing. Berto got out as I moved to Tempest's body. I heard Tempest's breathing. He was doing okay.

Berto said," Bring him down!"

I obeyed Berto, taking Tempest out of the plane.

I whispered," Hold on Tempest!"

I limped Tempest's body against mine and carried him. Berto led me to a room. He opened the door and I walked in with Tempest's body. I placed Tempest down on the bed.

I said," He's okay!"

I paused for a second as Berto walked over.

I said to Berto," I'll explain the whole story to you!"

A new voice said," Hey Berto! Hey, who are you? What's going on?"

Berto exclaimed," Max!"

I said to Max," Long story Max!"

I transformed back as Max gasped," Brandy!"

I said," I know! It's a long story I was about to tell Berto here!"

Max demanded," Spill!"

I sighed as Berto placed a hand on my shoulder.

Berto added," And slowly!"

I started explaining the whole story to the two agents.

I than spoke," I just wanted to be normal!"

A few tears escaped my eyes.

Berto said," Easy!"

Berto's hand touched my shoulder.

Max said," So you think we can help you?"

I replied," Yeah and maybe Tempest here!"

Max asked," Berto, how come you didn't contact me?"

Berto answered," The signal was lost! I tried to contact you after she called me!"

I added," So he decided to go!"

Berto continued," I knew that I didn't have time to try and break the interference so I went off to the oil rig!"

I said," Martinez was very helpful!"

Berto said," I did come on your distress call!"

I asked," So will you help me?"

Max looked to Berto.

Berto said," We'll try the best we can!"

I hugged Berto, surprising myself.

I said," Thanks Berto!"

Berto said," Anytime!"

I pulled away from Berto and sat on the chair.

Max said to Berto," We need to talk!"

Berto said," We'll be back!"

I spoke," Take your time."

Berto and Max left the room as I looked to Tempest. As Tempest was breathing, I could see his chest moving. I transformed into Blaze and sat on the bed, facing him. I looked at his face and hesitated to move my hand. I sighed and moved my hand. I touched his arm. He didn't respond as I sighed. I moved my hand up his arm and touched his shoulder. I felt worried. I had saved his life from choking in smoke and he was still blacked out. I touched his face as he moaned. My heart jumped in surprise and my mouth gasped. Berto took a peek inside.

I thought," I hope he's okay!"

I closed my eyes and relaxed. Tempest shifted his head as his hands clutched and unclenched. I suddenly felt something trailing up my arms as I felt a blush creeping on my face. I opened my eyes as I felt some sort of grip on me. I didn't know how to respond as he opened his eyes. My heart pounded as my eyes moved.

Tempest said weakly," Where am I?"

I said," Long story! Just tell me what you remember!"

Tempest grabbed my arms tighter.

Tempest spoke," Before I start, I see that you betrayed us but why come back for me?"

I answered," I couldn't let you die. I saw Dr.X leave without you. I couldn't leave you there. It was my fault that you nearly got killed. I fired at that oil barrel."

Tempest replied," It's not your fault. You were following your instinct.

He began to cough.

I smiled," I'm glad you're okay!"

Tempest said," I wonder if Dr.X is going to leave us behind since that incident back there."

I looked to my left," Yeah, I wonder what will happen but I got to tell you what I told the others."

I moved his lightning sticks and sat him up.

I added," I admit, I was hesitant at first but the reasons are clear. You go first!"

Tempest started talking of what he remembered as Max and Berto came back in to listen. I was listening as I told Tempest my side of the story and what I was deciding to do.

I said to Berto and Max," Can you please leave?"

Max said," Certainly!"

After the two left, Tempest looked at me as I turn my head to look at him.

I said," Well, that's what I been thinking and I am not sure if I'll be able to do this!"

Tempest said," You sure have doubts!"

He placed his power sticks together and placed them on his back. He placed his fingers on the edge of the bed as I sat beside him.

I said," You knew that I regretted my action!

Tempest replied," I saw it in your eyes."

I admitted," I was not going for you! I just feel sorry for what I done!"

I placed my head in my hands as he turned to me.

Tempest said," So let me get this straight that you want to be normal?"

I admitted," Yes and No! I admit you are sort of a friend and I will probably never get in any action!"

Tempest grabbed my shoulders and faced me. I turned my head away but he touched my cheek and made me look up.

I started to talk," Tempest, I…"

He placed a finger on my lip and silenced me with a silent shushing noise.

His hand was now on my cheek as I tried to control my emotions. I stopped myself from blushing. I kept a serious look and I saw a look that was very unbecoming. He moved his head by my ear and whispered something into my ear, which startled me.

He whispered," I'll stay with you!"

My back tensed as my body felt frozen. His hand trailed up my arm again as he brought my body into his. I recovered out of my shock.

He continued," I realized that I would never be able to defeat Action Man!"

He touched my hair. I could still feel a bit of shock as he stroked my hair. I suddenly felt wetness on my face.

He whispered," It's okay!"

I placed my head against the side of his head and wrapped my arms around him.

I made a bit of sobbing noises as he held me tight, feeling comfortable. He showed a weak smile as he tried to calm me down. He let me cry as Berto and Max looked through the door.

Tempest thought," She is so emotional!"

I suddenly stopped crying and wiped my tears. I started to breathe but my breath sounded like it was broke off. His hand stopped stroking my hair and he showed a small "o" on his face. I actually felt comforted as I pulled away with Tempest still holding me. He touched my face and removed the last tear. I allowed him to touch my face. I blinked my eyes once. I closed my eyes, feeling relaxed by his touch.

I said," You don't have to do this."

He whispered," I'm not leaving you. You saved my life twice."

I said," I couldn't let you get hurt."

He said," Do you care that much that you didn't let me die or even suffer?"

I opened my eyes to meet his eyes. I just let out a tear.

I answered admitting," Yes."

He spoke," I know that I almost threatened your life but I'm sorry."

I said," Don't say sorry. It was my fault that you attacked me. You didn't really hurt me, Tempest."

I couldn't think of anything to say as he continued to look at me. He moved his hands and held mine together in his. I was in wonder of what he was thinking. My eyes widened as he touched my hair.

He said," Let's quit blaming each other."

I could still feel tears as I touched his hand for comfort. He moved his face in close as I took a deep breath. He held his hands on my cheeks as I closed my eyes. Right there, he had placed his lips against mine. My heart pounded rapidly as I tried to relax. I placed my hands on his shoulder as I felt my face dry up. He had wiped the tears and released the kiss a minute later. He gave me a quite cute smile.

He said," You saved my life. Thank you."

I smiled," Anytime Tempest."

I looked into Tempest's eyes. For some reason, I saw an innocent soul ruined by another person. It was like I was reading his mind. My heartbeat slowed down as I showed a half smile. I released myself from Tempest.

I asked," What are you going to do?"

He answered," I said that I was going to stay with you. I wished to be transformed back to normal."

I said," Why are you doing this? You didn't betray Doom council."

He said," I told you my reason. I realized Alex Mann will never be defeated and he will win in the end. I just don't seem into it anymore besides you need some company."

I said," True, since I betrayed my boss but I guess it had a meaning to it."

Tempest said," There's no worries and do me a favor."

I questioned," Yes?"

He said," Call me Templeton Storm."

I said," Okay. Well it's looks like I am back to the normal life, Templeton."

I let him pull me into his body again. My muscles relaxed and remained calm. I moved my arm and placed it over his shoulder.

I said," I better let you rest a while longer. I got to talk to these guys and then we'll see what we can do about being "normal"."

He released me and with my help, he slowly laid down. I held his hand and smiled.

I said," I will leave you but I'll be back."

Tempest said," Let me know their decision."

I said," Of course."

He shifted his body and closed his eyes. I released his hand but placed it on top of his hand. I looked at his face and got up.

I kneeled down and kissed his ear," I'll let you know what they decide to do. I don't want the both of us to suffer like this. We will be normal once more."

I stood up and walked out the door. Berto looked at me as I came out.

Max said," Let's get into your lab, Berto."

The three of us left and headed for his lab.

Max said," Brandy, how did you become Blaze?"

I said," An accident that I could never remember. I hid it from my company, Glennteka."

I moved over and sat in the chair. I started to talk to them to tell them of only what I know so far about it and about my nightmares.

I said," I only want it to end but how do you know my name?"

Max said," I'm going to reveal something to you."

He hit a button and I saw Josh McGrath.

I said," Josh? You were Max Steel all along? The one that attempted to save me?"

Josh said," Yes, it was me."

I said," Does anyone else know?"

Berto said," Only Pete does."

I questioned," You got to be kidding me?"

Josh said," I made him keep it secret by convincing him."

I asked," So, did you guys talk about it?"

Berto said," Not yet but we will inform you."

I said," You can talk about it. I'll be with Tempest, if you need me."

I looked to the two men and got out of the chair. I walked, leaving the two men to watch me.

Minutes later…

I arrived at where Tempest was sleeping. I walked in and left the door open halfway. There was another bed in the room. I went on the bed and lay down. I placed my hands behind my head and placed my head on the pillow.

I stared at the ceiling and then looked at Tempest. His soft breathing caught me off guard. I suddenly sat up, knees not far from me. I was suddenly looking at his features.

I thought," I wonder what he'll look like when he's normal."

I got up and walked over to Tempest's body. I sat on the bed where he was sleeping. I was observing him while he was sleeping. There was enough space for me to lie down so I lay down beside him. I touched his arm and placed it on me. I placed a kiss on his forehead and stayed close to him.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. Tempest opened his left eye and saw me sleeping beside him. He moved me in close and he fell asleep once more.

Later…

Berto came in and tried to wake me up.

He whispered," Brandy."

I moaned and saw Berto when I turned a bit.

I said," Thanks, for the wake-up."

Berto said," I need to talk to you."

I said," Hold on."

I got out of Tempest's grip and got up. Berto waited for me to go first. Then he left the room.

Berto said," I talked about it with Max's dad, and with Max. Do you really want to do this?"

I answered," Yes!"

Berto said," We decided to help you and Tempest become normal again."

I said," Berto, I suggest you do a scan on me and Tempest first."

Berto said," I have one question. How did you get rid of the nano-probes?"

I said," Dr.X removed them."

I added," I was told it was impossible but I don't know how they did it."

Berto said," We better do that scan."

Later…

Berto said," How did they do it? That is the question."

I said," I wish I knew how they did it."

Berto said," It is a question yet to be answered."

I said," Forget about it."

Berto was finished the scan as I felt some relief.

Berto said," You're completely cleaned of the nano-probes."

I sighed," I say that is a good thing."

Berto said," You better get Tempest here so I can perform the scan."

I said," I will go get him right now."

I left the room. Moments later, Tempest was with me.

We entered Berto's lab and then the test was performed on Tempest.

Tempest said," What's going on?"

I talked to him," We are going to be normal again!"

Tempest remained silent but gave a smile. I relaxed and looked in Tempest's eyes.

Berto said," I'm going to get the device ready. Who will go first?"

Tempest said," I will."

Tempest had volunteered.

Berto said," I'll make the adjustments and then I'll be ready."

Tempest whispered to me," I want to make sure it's safe, for the both of us."

I trusted Tempest's judgment because he wanted me to be safe. I knew he would take the risks because I had taken risks to protect him. He had taken the risks for me. He must've remembered that I saved him. Berto had his back turned as Tempest held my hand.

I whispered," I don't believe it. A chance to lead a normal life."

Tempest could tell I was happy as a tear fell down my face. He felt a big smile come on as he placed a hand on my face. I blew out a sigh as we waited. Berto than took us where we needed to be. I was holding Tempest's arm, which was locked with mine, to the lab.

Berto said," Here it is."

I said to Berto," I hope it works."

Berto turned to me," Don't worry! It will be okay."

I said," I take your word for it, Berto."

I released Tempest's arm as Tempest was instructed to go into the big part while Berto and I headed into the control room.

Berto said," Have your fingers crossed, Brandy."

I did as he said as he typed on the computer.

I said," You're pretty good with the computers just like I."

Berto said," I take that as a comment."

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

I said into Berto's ear," Berto, I owe you for this."

Berto said," Gee, how will you pay me back?"

I said," How about we go out for lunch, my treat?"

Berto said," That will do."

I saw Tempest and watched him as I placed a hand on Berto's shoulder.

Berto looked sideways," Here goes nothing."

Berto felt tensed up as he blew I sigh. I was tensed up as he was. I saw his serious face as Berto pushed the button. My hand did not go off his shoulder as he felt my grip getting a bit firm on his shoulder. I didn't close my eyes and I didn't cry. Tempest felt the pain and let out a scream. I just watched as a tear fell down my face. Berto looked up and touched my hand. I looked at him and he smirked.

Berto spoke," He will be okay."

It felt assuring to hear those words.

Later…

I was up next. I could almost see Berto's face. I gave a thumb up to Berto and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt the energy. I felt it surging through my body. I almost screamed but didn't want to. I decided it was a good time for me to black out and so I did.

Later…

I woke up with vision slightly blurred. I had a bit of a headache but it went away fast. I turned my head and then looked at the ceiling. I blinked my eyes a few times. I spotted something beside me. It was my glasses. I took them and put them up. I slowly started to sit up as I heard a noise. I turned my head. There he was. Tempest was there, no longer Tempest. I slowly sat up. He was in blue jeans and a buttoned-up top. His eyes were closed as I got up to my feet. I slowly walked over and looked at him. He did have his hair shorter and one little loose strand touched his head. I was hoping he would wake up. He slowly turned his head as I looked at him. He was starting to wake up as his hand moved. Templeton opened his eyes and cleared his vision.

I said," Hey. How do you feel?"

I found his glasses and slowly pulled him up. His hand moved and I placed his glasses into his hand.

Templeton said," Thanks."

I said softly," No Problem, Templeton."

He placed on his glasses and saw me. I sat down on the bed as he looked at me.

Templeton said," So this is what you look like?"

I placed my hand on the bed but he found it and grabbed it with his right hand. I looked down and let him hold my hand. I just nodded.

I said," Yeah, this is me all right."

He adjusted his hand on mine as he sat up.

Templeton said," Are you okay?"

I nodded," Yeah, it worked."

Templeton released my hand and stood up," You mean?"

I nodded," Yes, it worked."

My glasses slid as I pushed them up. His light green eyes looked at me. I was glad to be normal once more as I looked up.

He said," Thinking of what it would be like to be normal?

I said," Yeah, I mean we are normal now."

He walked over to me and touched the side of my head. I looked up as he moved his hand to mine. Then the door slowly opened to reveal Berto.

Berto said," I see you two have awaken."

I answered," Yes."

I asked," When can we get out of here?"

Berto answered," In a while but you two cannot tell that this company is a spy company."

Templeton grinned and said," We promise."

He could see Berto but I couldn't because I was not facing the door.

Berto smirked," I'll let you two be alone."

Berto left as I hugged Templeton. He still held my hand as my arm went around his left side and touched his back. He just seemed surprised but just hugged me in return. It was a very emotional moment for me because I was finally normal. All those years of hiding a secret and now I was free.

I tried not to cry, as I knew I was no longer alone. I still was in trouble because of the company I worked for did not know what happened to me. I moved away from Templeton and took a deep breath. I turned my head and looked up. Berto was just outside the door as I excused myself. I walked outside and took a look at Berto.

I spoke," Even if I am normal now, I'm still in big trouble."

Berto asked," Why is that?"

I replied," Glennteka is probably trying to find me."

Berto crossed his arms as I went against the wall. I looked down as I frowned.

I spoke," I don't know how I am going explain this to time. Besides, I am a agent for them."

Berto just looked to me as he stood in front of me.

I said," If they do find out, there could be major trouble."

Berto said," You will have to take it up with the company."

I said," Guess I'm going to have to, Berto. I am not sure what to do now. I mean I been a agent in Glennteka but if I tell him, I might be fired from my job."

Berto nodded as he crossed his arms.

Berto said," To get off topic, you did surprise me back at the oil rig."

I spoke," I know I did. I did not want to see anyone get hurt but I did betray DOOM so no one else would be harmed. It's too bad they got away."

Berto said," I'm sure they will get what they deserve soon enough."

I nodded and smirked. I looked to Berto as he pushed up his glasses.

I said," Maybe I should phone my boss but the people there are going to be surprised when they find out the nano-probes are not in my body. I am curious how Dr. X did it to me."

Berto looked to me as I sighed. I did not even know what to do.

I continued," I seriously don't know what to do."


End file.
